New Studies
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: What if Joel and Amshel managed to use Hagi what he was originally bought for? Are they really patient enough to let things run their course? What would have happened if Diva was never let out of the tower? These two colleagues are determined to see if Saya is able to reproduce. Will their plan work?
1. The Plan

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

The Plan

_Joel_

"Surely you understand the critical situation we are going though." Amshel said facing the window.

I said, "Unfortunately,"

He turned to me, "We have to see if she is able to reproduce." His tone was harsh. "We bought Hagi for the purpose of mating with Saya. It's been over twenty years and nothing has progressed. I had hoped that maybe he would just take her by force-"

"Amshel!"

He came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're reaching your limit, Joel. You wait any longer and you might not be around to see what these girls can do."

I sighed and pulled out my pocket watch. "It's time for her medicine."

"Joel," He warned.

Looking down at my hands I pondered. "Are you suggesting that we have Hagi rape her?" I look at him. "He'd never hurt her like that."

"Not Hagi."

My eyes narrowed. "What are saying?"

He smiled. "You're having your birthday party next week."

"And?" I demanded.

"I'm sure that I can find a man that would be willing to _dance_ with her." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll be sure to observe them while you entertain the guests."

"Hagi never leaves her side." I insisted.

His grin was shameless, "I'm sure I can keep him occupied with some young women. He is a man after all."

I sighed and headed towards the door. "All right.

_Saya_

I lay there on the grassy field not far from Joel's mansion. Hagi by my side. We'd just finished our fourth round of fencing. We were pretty beat.

A sandwich that was already half eaten rest in my hands. I looked up into the sky as I chewed. The clouds floated above us. Making so many different shapes. It was an amazing sight to look at if you really concentrated.

"Are you alright, Saya?" My companion asked.

"Huh?" I turn my head to see Hagi looking down at me. "I'm sorry?"

He smiled. "You're so deep in your thoughts. I was wondering if you were still here."

I looked back up at the clouds. "I'm just admiring the sky."

"The sky?" He followed my gaze and looked up.

"It just amazing how clouds can change shape. Or how quickly they move. All of them are different. They're never the same…" I stopped talking and tore my gaze away.

"Saya?" Hagi leaned over and stroked my cheek. "What wrong."

"Everything changes." I murmured. "Even you, Hagi." I looked at him. "You were a little boy when we first met. And now here you are." I gestured to his whole body. "A grown man. And I'm still the same." Tears leaked from my eyes. "Look at me!" I shouted. "Look at _me!_" I waved my hand at my self. "I'm still the same. I'm never going change."

His gaze turned sorrowful. "Saya."

I sniffed and turned onto my side. My shoulders shook with sobs that escaped my lips. "What am I?" Long warm arms wrapped around me from behind. _Hagi. _His chin rested on my shoulder, his breath tickling my cheek.

"You are Saya." Was his answer.

And I let his embrace soothe me for the time being. Enjoying the feel of him holding me close, keeping me safe.

**Had this in my head for while. HAD to write!**


	2. The Ball

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

Ball

_Hagi_

I was playing the cello in Saya's room while she went through her closet. She was deciding on a dress to wear to Joel's birthday tonight. One after the other, a gown flew out of large closet and onto the floor. Finally she came out, hands on her hips, face full of frustration.

"This is unacceptable!" She huffed.

I put the cello down and stood up. "What's the matter. Saya?"

She turned to me. "There's not a single gown that I can find for the party tonight." She picked up to of the ones she threw out. "It's Joel's birthday and I have to look the part. What example would it give to the guests if I show up in rags?"

"Well I wouldn't call them rags-" I tried console her but she kept going.

"What do you think, Hagi?" She pulled out a green dress and held it in front of herself. "How about this one?"

Lovely, and I didn't mean the dress. "You are beautiful in everything you wear, Saya."

A blush rose to her cheeks and she turned away. I fingered the comb that lay rested in my trousers. A gift I had been meaning to give to her for some time now. But I had decided that tonight would be it.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "I give up." She sat on her bed. "I guess I just won't go to the party."

"Don't say that." I kneeled in front of her and took her hands. "There are many things here than you can wear. You shouldn't not go because you don't think you'll be etiquette enough." I stroked her cheek. "The Saya that I know is behind the dress. Elegent and lovely. A true dream."

She giggled and leaned into my palm. "You always know exactly what to say, Hagi." She sighed. "You make me feel happy. And pretty."

I smiled. "I'll always be here to make you feel happy."

Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door. "Miss, Saya?" One of the maids asked. Her name was Hilga. "It is time to get dressed. Have you decided what you wanted to wear?"

That got Saya to scowl again. "Not yet."

The maid tsked, "Now, Saya, the party is in an hour. Go find a dress or we'll find one for you." She then turned to me. "And you, Hagi, go to your room and change. It's in proper to see an unmarried lady in a state of undress. Go."

I held back my chuckle. Little did that woman know that I had seen Saya's undergarments before when we were younger. But no need to anger the woman. "I'll see you in an hour, Saya." Then I left.

_Joel_

"Have all of the tables and china been placed?" I asked one of the servers.

The man bowed to me, "Yes, Master Joel. Everything is set. Guess should be arriving any moment."

I nodded. "Good. Make sure that everything is accounted for." He bowed once more and walked off. I pull out my pocket watch and check the time. Not too long now.

"So," A voice mused. "I hope you don't plan on backing out on tonight."

I sighed. I knew what he was discussing. Saya. "I don't. We must go through with it. Otherwise, we'll never know how her kind really comes to be."

Anshel's smile was shameless. "I have a sutor who will take care of it tonight."

My withered gaze met his. "Oh?"

He nodded. "He'll be able to take _care_ of her while under my observation." He fixed his bow tie. "It will follow through. I'll make sure that Hagi is well occupied as well."

I snapped my watch shut. "How do you plan on observing them, pray tell. If Saya were to see you, she'd know that we planned this. Then she'll leave and that will be the end of it." I stroked my coat. "And the one in the tower is much too violent to let anyone near her."

His chuckle echoed in the room. "I've given him instructions to take her to a specific room. He will give me the signal, and I will follow. There is a two-way mirror. I will see them. But they won't see me. Don't worry." His smile turned into a nasty grin. "Everything will be witnessed and analyzed thoroughly."

Sagging my shoulders in defeat. The researcher in me taking over. He was right. If I decided to wait any longer, I would not be able to se the girls' full potential before I met my end. "Alright, Anshel. Do what you will."

"Master Joel." The butler came in and bowed. "The guests are arriving now."

I waved him off. "Thank you. Now go and greet them. We'll be there shortly."

_Hagi_

I waited not far from Saya's room. Fidgeting my cuffs and my tie over and over. Why was I so nervous?

_Because you plan to ask the love of your life if you may court her, you fool!_

My shirt began to feel really tight. What if she says no? What if she says _yes?_ I honestly don't know what I would with either answer. Well…obviously if she said no, I would never ask her again. And possibly never look her in the eye either. If she said yes…

Now why is it so warm all of a sudden?

"Hagi?" An angelic voice sounded from behind me. I swerved around to see the person of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She wore a light pink dress with black lines that started at the sides of her chest down to the ruffled skirt where the tied into bowes and held the white underskirt together. On her chest sewed to the white lace collar was a pink bow with black striped and a single pink rose in the center. Her entire outfit was completed with black gloves. **(Those of you who are Black Butler fans…you know what dress I'm talking about. ;D)**

I shook myself out of my stupor and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry." I bowed down and took her hand in mine. With a glance at her face I press my lips to her covered hand. "You look lovely, Saya."

She blushed and turned away. "There was a hat that came with it. Hilga wanted me to wear it but I insisted that it was too much." Her lips lifted. "I remember I bought this dress a long time ago when we went to to Paris for a few days. I forgot I even had it." A small smile toucher her lips. "You're quite dashing yourself tonight, Hagi.

I rose to my full height, trying hard to keep the blood from my cheeks. "Thank you so much. And of course you look marvelous as ever. A true beauty." I give her my arm. "Shall we go? No doubt Joel is waiting."

She nodded and eagerly links her wrist to my elbow. "Yes, we shall."

We leave the hall and head to the main ballroom. Joel had decided to have his party inside this year. Heaven knows why. He always preferred it inside. Finally reaching the large room, we are first greeted by Joel himself.

"Hagi, Saya!" He said happily. "I was getting worried about the two of you."

I smiled. "Nothing to worry about. We're here now."

He nodded happily. "Now go have fun, you two. Eat, drink, dance. It is a party after all!" We all three laughed together at his boldness.

I turned to Saya, "Well, shall we dance?"

She smiled. "We shall."

Keeping her hand in my arm, I walk her to the center of the room. The music slowly starts to change as she released my elbow. We step back so we are facing each other. I bow to her as she lifts her skirts in a low curtsey, then I take her hand in mine and we let our bodies take over. We dance together in harmony as the music plays throughout the room. Our bodies twirling around the room, completely forgetting about the people around us. I lose my stare into her beautiful auburn eyes. Her long eyelashes framing those magnificent orbs.

When the music stopped, we bowed to the other once again. Then I hold my hand out to her. "Saya, will you join me on the terrace?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course." She placed her hand in mine and I led her outside. "So what did you want to talk about?"

I gulped rather loudly. Again, where is all the air in this planet? "Saya, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." My hand slowly reached into my pocket, searching for the comb. "It's very impotent. Important!" She blinked. "_Im_por_tant_."

She crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Are you alright?"

Not in the slightest. "I'm fine."

Her gaze narrowed. "You sure?"

No. "Yes." I shook my head and finally let my body do the talking. Slowly, I got down on one knee and took ahold of her left hand. "Saya, will you do me the great honor and let me court you?"

She gasped, "What?"

Finally, I pull out the comb. "I have wanted to give you this for a long time." I look back up to her tearful gaze. "I want you to be my bride, Saya." I stood back up and took her face into my palms. "Say yes."

She smiled through her tears and nodded happily. "Yes, Hagi. You may court me."

I smiled back at her and then placed the comb in her hair. "Thank you." Then I wipe away some of her tears then stroke her cheeks. She looks up at me in wonder, and I can't help but feel a strong force taking over me. Slowly, I lean in. My lips only a breath away from hers. So close.

"Excuse me? Are you Saya?" A voice stopped us cold.

I lifted my head to glare at the man who dared interrupt us. "May we help you?" It was a tall man with short light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hagi, don't be rude!" Joel snapped from behind him. "This is a dear friend. Jack is his name."

The man, or Jack, bowed. "An honor to meet you, Hagi." Then he turned to Saya and took her hand. "Echante, Mademoiselle." He kissed her gloved hand. "May I have this dance?"

I stepped in, "You may no-"

"Hagi…" Joel sent me a warning look.

Saya looked at me for assurance before nodding to the stranger and being led off to the dance floor.

"Come with me, Hagi." Joel said. "I'd like you to meet someone." He held gestured to someone and a young woman came over. She had blond hair pulled up into a bun on her head. Her green eyes observed me with certainty. "Meet Meredith."

I bow to her, "My lady."

The woman giggled. "My, Hagi, you are quite charming."

I ground my teeth. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you two be." Joel said before walking away to mingle.

Meredith giggled and batted her eyelashes behind her hand fan. I sighed in annoyance.

_I do hope that this dance ends soon._

_Saya_

I danced with the stranger with the grace of a proper lady. Trying to keep from stepping the man's toes. When really all I could think about was Hagi's proposal. He'd ask to court me. That means that he wants to eventually marry me.

_It also means that he isn't afraid of you._

One of my greatest fears was Hagi being afraid of me. I knew that I wasn't normal. He knew it too. Of course, I'd met him as a young boy of twelve and I was still the same as I am now. He is a full grown man now. A man that doesn't care what I am. But _who _I am.

"My dear?" The man asked. "Are you alright?"

"I apologize." I stuttered. "I'm rather distracted."

"Oh?" He seemed interested.

"It's nothing." I assured him.

He smiled. "Alright." The music stopped and we separated to applaud the performers. "Will you come with me?" He asked suddenly.

I raised a brow. "Whatever for?"

He seemed bashful, "There's a room that Joel wanted me to go to. And you see, this manor is quite large. I don't want to get lost. I just want to make sure I'm going in the right direction."

Hating the idea of Joel scolding me again, I agreed. So we left the ballroom and down the hall to the east wing. He kept going on how beautiful the artwork. But I didn't pay him any mind. I just wanted to get this done and over with.

When we reached the room, he let me in first.

When I took in my surroundings, I got confused. "Wait, this a bedroom. Why do you need-"

_Click!_

I spin around to see that Jack had locked the door behind him. His kind smile now gown. All that was on his face was a leer.

"Why did you lock the door?" I backed away slowly.

He threw off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. "So you can't escape."

My blood ran cold. "What are you going to do?" His shirt slipped off his arms and onto the floor. He started to take off his belt. "Please answer me!"

His hard gaze met mine and he then came up and shoved me on the bed. I hit the comforter with a yelp. I tried to back away but he took my wrists and held them above my head. His face close to mine. "I'm going to give us our own little party." And he ripped off the front of my dress.

I knew then what was going to happen. And I was defenseless to stop it.

_Hagi, save me!_

**_ Sorry Sorry, it was late and I was rushing. I fixed the typos best that I cold._**

**_*could damn it!_**


	3. One Shot is all it Takes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**One Shot is all it Takes**

_Hagi_

I had been occupying this little giggling idiot for close to a half hour. All I really wanted to do was find a way to get away from her but there was no possible way of escape from this standpoint. What could I do? Also, Saya had gone for most of that time with that Jack character. The thought of them alone together gave me some very un-gentlemenly thoughts.

"…and then my governess told me that I should focus more on spending time with studies rather than parties." She went on. "Where's the fun in that? How is a young lady such as myself supposed to find a husband before I'm too old if I just stay at my estate all day?"

"Hmm," I said. "What was that?"

She sighed but smiled. "I said, Hagi, was how am I supposed to find a husband if I stay home all the time?" A giggle escaped her. "Weren't you listening?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, milady, buy my attention is distracted."

She huffed, "I beg your pardon, Hagi, bit it is rude to leave a lady waiting. Especially one that isn't married." She looked at my hands. "And I don't see a ring so you must also be unmarried."

A stiff smile met my lips. "You are not incorrect." She smiled. "But as of this hour, I am engaged."

"What!" Her fists clenched. "To whom could you possibly be engaged to?"

I chuckled. "To Joel's daughter. Saya."

"You…!"

I shrugged, "We we're _courting_. I haven't asked Joel yet, but I'm sure he will consent."

"I was made aware that the two of you were raised together." It appeared she was trying to stay in her corset.

"You're not wrong. We were. But we are not related by blood." I looked at the large clock at the end of the hall. _Where could she be? _"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for Saya." Without waiting for a reply, I left her to ponder.

Making sure that no one noticed my departure, I hid behind a server who was handing out wine then slipped passed the door. I had no idea where the two suspects headed, but I had to find them. I didn't trust the looks of that man. And Saya will soon be my fiancee. It would inappropriate for a lady to be alone with an unmarried man who wasn't her betrothed or relative. I checked the library. Nothing. The dining hall. Some of the staff setting the table.

But no Saya and Jack. Where could they have gone? Perhaps I was in the wrong site of the manor.

Then I heard it…the shriek of terror.

"HAGI!"

I whipped my head around towards the echo. It was her! "Saya!" My feet carried me towards the voice. She was in the south wing were we were usually forbidden. I called out to her again, "Saya!" I ran through corridor after corridor and still had yet to reach her! But I had to be getting close. Her voice was getting louder and louder. Each scream ripping into my souls like talons against granite.

Finally I reach the door where her muffled screams are loudest. "Saya, are you here?"

"Hagi!" Came her reply. "Please help me!" A loud snapping noises sounded and she yelped.

A male voice sounded right after. "Silence, you worthless cunt!"

I felt my blood boil. It was _him_! That so-called friend Jack! "You insolent low-life!" I barked, slamming my fist against the door. "Let her go!" I was ignored and I hit the door again. "Now!" I hit my shoulder against the door jamb. No result except a bruise on my shoulder. I grunted and rubbed the sore spot. Useless! I can't even protect the woman I love.

"Hagi!" She cried, the quietly, "Please forgive me…"

Adrenaline shot through my body. _No, not like this!_ I backed up away from the door until I was against the opposite wall. Then, I ran and put everything I had in me into the door. The jamb shattered and bursted into pieces of wood as I nearly feel into the room.

I gained my footing and as soon as I was able, my eyes went to the duo who were on the bed in the center. What I saw made me nearly throw up.

Jack was atop Saya while he held her arms above her head and had his hips pressed deeply in-between Saya's legs. Her dress hung in tatters around her body which was barely now barely covered. Her hair was a tangled mess as she tried to hide her pained expressions and escaping tears.

Her whimpers sobs echoed around the entire room. The sweet loving Saya layed there completely submitted and broken. Looking as if she wanted the mattress to swallow her whole.

Jack laughed loudly and pulled himself off of her. Immediately she grabbed a sheet and tried to cover herself as he got off the bed. "What's wrong, dear Hagi?" He mocked. "Envious that I had her before you? Hah! Such a shame. You were courting her right? Too bad she's damaged goods now. What a waste."

"You…" My entire began to shake with fury. "How _dare _ you hurt her!"

He shook his head and tsked. "It's only business. You understand."

I look at the crumpled form of Saya burrowed in the sheets. "She will never be damaged to me. Despite what you have done."

"Hmm," He pondered. "That's sweet and all, _but_," He reached into his jacket. "I can't let you tell the authorities what you've just witnessed. So…" His arm shot out and a loud blast shot out in the room. "No hard feelings, my friend." Then he ran passed me.

The reason I didn't move was because I had already fallen to my knees. Blood pooled out of the open wound that he had left when he shot his pistol. Right into my abdomen.

"Hagi, no!" Saya had already jumped out of the bed and took a hold of my upper body. "Don't die, please, I beg you." She looked at the door behind us. "Help! Someone, please help! Anybody!" She looked back down at me while on of her hands tried to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be alright, Hagi. Do you hear me?"

I smiled at her tenderness. "My dearest, Saya." I weakly reached my hand up to her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault!"

I coughed up blood that began to fill up in my throat. "I guess I asked you a little to late, didn't I, Saya?"

"No!" She begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We're supposed to get married, Hagi, remember? You can't die now. I need you, please!"

My smile never left my face. "I will always love you, Saya…" I felt the darkness take over my body, and then my hand fell from her soft cheek onto the floor.

_Saya_

After those words left his lips, Hagi went completely still in my arms. "Hagi?" I shook him once. "Hagi?" He still didn't respond. "Don't do this to me, Hagi! Hagi!" Blood still oozed from the wound and my hand along with most of my body began to be covered in it. "Please," I begged. "Don't leave me." I cradled his head in my arms and cried softly. Rocking us both back and forth, looking for some kind of comfort.

"_It's a simple transfusion…"_ Joel's voice rang in my head. _"Saya needs blood to live."_

That conversation that he and Hagi were having last week. It was about me and why I have blood.

"_Why?"_ I heard him ask. _"It's not like she's lost a lot of blood."_

"My blood?" I wondered looking at my hand. "Could that help you?" Looking down at Hagi's lifeless body, I decided to take that chance. His heart was still beating, I had to try. I reach into his jacket pocket and take out his pocket knife. Without letting him go, I press the sharpened tip against my palm, and dragged it across, flinching at the sting it made. When the blood begins to pool, I take it into my mouth and let it fill the inside. Then, I pull his face towards mine. I press my lips to his, forcing his mouth open so he can swallow.

I pull away and watch as his throat moves with a gulping sound. Nothing happens for a few moments. Then his eyes shoot open, staring right into mine. "Hagi!" I exclaims with excitement.

He grunts in response. Then he began to shake. His whole body began to shake with uncontrollable spasms of pain and torture. Pained cries came from his mouth as his body twisted around itself.

"Hagi, what's wrong!" I try to stop his body from shaking. "Please, answer me!"

This horrid ordeal went on for a full two minutes which seemed like forever until finally he went limp again.

I stroke some hair from his pained face, "Hagi?" Leaning towards his chest, I search for the thumping sound of his heart. But there was nothing. "I can't hear you heartbeat. Did I kill you?"

"Saya!"

My head lifts from his chest to see Anshel looking down at us with distaste. "Ashel…"

"What happened?" He demanded and took ahold of Hagi's arm and pressed his fingers against his wrist.

My lips took a bit to form the words. "Joel's friend Jack brought me here and…" Why was it so hard to say it? "forced himself on me. Hagi broke the down the door, then Jack shot him. I tried to help with my blood because I thought it might help-"

"You what!" He barked. "You know you're not like us. How could you do something so stupid?"

I whimpered, "I thought I could save him."

"Well now, he's probably dead because of you. His heart has stopped we can't help him now." Some people began to fill the room. "Leave now, you've done enough. I'll have someone check you in a moment."

Without anything else to say, I run. Away from Anshel. Away from Hagi's body. Away from my shame.

_Anshel_

_The lad certainly didn't waist anytime._ I thought to myself as I watched the scene unfold from behind the mirror. I could see that everything was going according to plan. Jack had lured Saya here and locked the door so she wouldn't escape.

Immediately he began to perform. Taking no time as he tore her dress to shreds. It took him a few times to get her immobile enough and have still so he could progress though. But eventually he got to hold her still.

"More wine, Sir?" The servant asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please." Then as soon as the glass was filled, I brought it to my lips, never taking my away from the scene in front of me. To be honest I don't understand why we didn't force this issue sooner. There are many medicines that we could have given Hagi to make him more _agreeable_ with this idea. But Joel was almost going soft. That's why I had to do this. Finally he understood my reasoning.

Hagi came yelling and started banging at the door. Jack didn't seem scared at all and just continued. Completely ignoring the threats that came at him. Hagi had just burst through the door when he finally finished. He got off of the destroyed girl and exchanged a few words with Hagi before pulling out a pistol and shooting him. He ran out and Saya bounded over and took her now dying companion into her arms.

_My, he came prepared._

I put down my wine with a sigh. "I best better get over there and _investigate_." Then I noticed that she took his pocket knife and cut her hand. After she brought to her lips, she leaned into Hagi's head, kissing him. When she pulled away, his eyes snapped open and his body began twisting and shaking. She tried to keep him still as best as she could, but he wouldn't stop. Then his body fell still again.

I looked with interest. "Well then, it appears that chiropteran blood is poisonous to us. What a shame." I observed this still form. "A loaf of bread gone to waste." Then I opened the secret path to investigate in person.


End file.
